The Nightmare's Revenge
by lavalata
Summary: this is a story about why Jack is so attached to his Pearl, it will be JackOC and WillOC and possibly others.  the rating is T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

So this story takes place right after the first movie. In my opinion the rest of the movies kind of mangled the story line so I am correcting it. This story is Jack/OC, Will/OC and possibly others depending on how I'm feeling when I write it. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I sure wish I did. I am not making any money off this story so please don't sue me, I have no booty to surrender. Enjoy the tale!

Love LaValata

The Nightmare's Revenge

Chapter 1, Captured

The Black Pearl sliced through the Caribbean seas with the ease of a knife through butter. Its sails full of the warm wind unique to the southern regions of the equator, spray flew up over the rails spreading a fine mist over the crew.

"Mr. Turner!" The pirate at the helm called, his voice resonating a confidence held by only the best of sea captains, or the most foolhardy.

"Aye, Captain Sparrow?" A young man suntanned and scruffy, a five o'clock shadow covering his chin though it was only ten in the morning returned.

"Take the helm Will, keep'er due northwest. I'll be in me cabin if ye' need me." The Captain said handing the wheel of his precious Pearl over to his First Mate William Turner.

"And boy?" He said.

"Aye Jack?"

"Take care of her, or I'll be having your ears for me hat."

Captain Scarlet Chasseur stood at the bow of her ship the Nightmare. Nearly a ton of sleek black wood, polished till it shone with an almost spectral gleam. The gray sails like rolling thunder clouds aloft in the sky. Scarlet lifted the spyglass to her eye, its lens trained on her quarry. They were gaining. Good. Time for a little revenge.

"Diana," she yelled. "Make you heading three degrees northwest. We shall have them before nightfall, tell the crew to make all preparations. I want no mistakes. It's high time I received restitution for my past losses." Scarlet called to the woman at the helm, a tall girl with black hair kept away from her eyes by a blue head scarf, which matched her eyes to perfection.

"Ye Heard the Captain, hop to! We attack as soon as we're in range." Diana cried her lilting Scottish voice carrying with the wind. The crew that was topside scurried to do as they where bid.

Scarlet smirked as she turned back to the Atlantic, her short red hair glinting in the sun's rays. She swung her glass up and watched the tinny ship getting steadily closer. Oh yes, she thought. He would pay dearly for his crimes. She would bet her boots on it.

"Will!" Mr. Gibbs called from the hold of the Black Pearl.

"Aye, Gibbs what is it?" He asked his eyes on the compass adjusting his course.

"The crack in the hull from last engagement is leaking. We be needing more repairs than I can provide." Gibbs said swinging up to the helm.

"I'll tell Jack when he wakes; we can make repairs in Port Caynn or Tortuga. It'll hold till then won't it?" Will asked.

"Aye it'll hold, longer most probably but we'll be slower till then." Mr. Gibbs informed him. Will looked out over the impossible blue waters and smiled. Life was good. It certainly hadn't been for a while there. No it had not. Elizabeth had left him, commandeering the Dauntless right our from under the new Commodore Gillette's nose and running off with Ana Maria as her first mate. He had hopped a Gallon after reading her note and sailed off to find Jack and the Black Pearl.

It was for the best. Elizabeth had a spirit that would never have been happy as the wife of a black smith, and Will doubted that he would have been happy with a miserable wife who was always dreaming of what might have been. Still late at night he sometimes wondered what it would have been like if she had asked him to go with her on the newly named Freedom's Revenge. But those where only dreams.

"Will!" a voice called. "There's a ship approaching…fast." It was Niles, one of the new men, well newer than the old crew that had gone up against Barbosa. Will turned and saw the speck in the distance.

"Glass!" He called, Will wasn't truly worried but you could never be too careful. And besides, he liked his ears.

One of the powder monkeys, boys who lugged powder from the stores to the cannons during battle, handed him the glass. Will brought it to his eye and trained it on the ship.

"Harrumph." He said. The ship that was approaching looked eerily familiar. In fact…

"Get Jack." He said to the boy, then turned back to the ship that was steadily growing larger, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

Jack was snoring soundly in a rum induced stupor when a loud banging on his door roused him.

"Wha's goin' on?" He half shouted inspecting his cabin for the offender. The banging came again and this time Jack was able to narrow down the source. The door, he thought it was definitely coming from the door.

"What is it?" he yelled this time loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Please Captain, Mr. Turner sent me to bring you to the helm, he says it be urgent sir." A young voice stuttered through the wood.

"Tell Mr. Turner I shall be right there." Jack said, and he heard a scurrying of feet as the kid ran to do as he had been bid.

Jack swung his still booted feet out of his berth and pulled on pistol, sword and coat. He hulled himself up and swaggered to the door grabbing his hat on the way out. Being Captain of his own ship might not allow him to spend his days drunk under the table but it was well worth it. For the first time in his life he was truly free. Nothing at all to hold him down. Jack sighed in contentment, yes there was nothing like freedom to make a man's sole content.

Jack swaggered on deck, squinting his eyes against the bright afternoon sun and hearing the many murmurs of "Captain" or "sir' from his crew.

"What is it Will?" He asked his first mate, and Will silently handed him the spyglass, gesturing to behind them. Jack quirked an eyebrow and peered through the glass. Horizon, horizon, horizon, and…oh no.

"Raise all sails; put on more speed now, now, now you worthless scallywags!" Jack shouted to his men waving his arms in the air and shoving Gibbs from the helm to take it himself.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Will asked, his voice laced with worry.

"More speed!" Jack cried ignoring Will's question. "I know she can go faster than this, what's going on?"

"I was going to tell you when you came up Captain," Will explained still confused at Jack's panic. "The Pearl has a leak, we're taking on water and it's weighing us down we can't move at our normal speed."

Damn, damn, and damn again Jack thought to himself, cursing the last ship they took a thousand times over for hurting his ship.

"Prepare to engage!" Jack shouted above the commotion that was going on, atop the deck. They were in trouble. Jack thought, and he was in even bigger trouble if that ship was the ship he thought it was. Oh gods what a nightmare.

Scarlet swiftly took the helm from her first mate Diana, she liked to control the Nightmare her self during battle. She was the best and Diana as excellent at leading boarding parties. Scarlet breathed in the taste of coming victory and sea air. Oh yes today was the day. Just a few more minuets and she would be living her fantasy.

The Nightmare crashed through a wave and its nose came along side the Black Pearl, its sister ship, perfectly matched in every way, the same wood the same design, the only thing that was different was the bow spirit, the pearl's was a woman holding a sphere to the heavens and the Nightmare's was a charging stallion.

Another wave crashed through and they where along side. And Scarlet could see him standing at the helm of his precious Pearl yelling orders to his men. And Scarlet felt the rage burn inside her chest. Jack Sparrow must pay.

"Starboard guns fire!" She shouted and a crack ripped the air as six cannons let lose a torrent of saltpeter, the horrid stuff sprayed the Pearls crew stinging their exposed flesh and burning their eyes. There where cries from the men struck by the salt, and orders bellowed and a crack as one of the Pearls cannons fired back.

"Board!" Scarlet cried. And the boarding crew swung their grappling hooks into the air and followed them in quick succession. Scarlet smirked from her place at the helm. Now she had him and all he held most dear.

Will was one of the lucky ones, when the saltpeter was shot into the boarding party he was turned away from the other ship listening to Jack give orders. As such none of it hit his face and only a little stung his left arm.

The men around him howled in pain clawing at burning eyes, and scalding skin. Before Will had even processed what had happened grappling hooks had griped onto the rails and lies and pirates where swinging aboard. Will knocked one unconscious with the hilt of his saber and slashed another across the waist before another sword kept him from delivering the deathly blow. The intervening sword was attached to a female pirate with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, he lunged and she parried his thrust with ease.

Ah, so not a novice like so many he fought these days. They circled each other two predators both intent on their pray. She advanced and he blocked her blows with the ease of a well practiced swordsman. They circled again, this time he was the first to strike delivering three fast blows and then a blitz to her unprotected side. The sword hit home piercing her stomach in a shallow incision. Then Will heard the thumbing back of a hammer in his ear.

"Drop the sword." A voice said in his ear. Will let the saber drop to the deck and turned slowly to see the face of his capturer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare's Revenge

Chapter 2: Of Marriage and Other Problems

Scarlet pressed the mouth of her pistol to the young man's cheek; it would be a pity if she had to shoot him. She didn't like to kill people she didn't have to.

"Jack!" She called over the din of clashing swords and firing pistols. "Jack Sparrow! Tell your men to surrender now, they are out numbered and out gunned. And if you don't I shall be forced to put a bullet through this young man's head." A voice came out of the general pandemonium.

"And why should I trust ye Scarlet?" It was Jack. She would know that voice anywhere.

"I give ye my word. Ye know I, at least am good for it Jack." She called. Then she saw him making his was through the seemingly frozen crowd.

"Jamie!" Scarlet called, and almost at once a giant of an Indian was at her side, blood coming from a gash on his face. "Relive Mr. Sparrow of his weapons and bind him." The crew of the Pearl made to come forward almost as one.

"Drop your weapons lads." The voice of Captain Jack Sparrow shouted. And the men of the Black Pearl reluctantly let their weapons fall to the deck.

"Ladies the ship is ours." Scarlet called, "see to the prisoners and transfer them to the Nightmare. Then get the wounded below to be seen to by Amile." An evil smirk crossed Scarlet's lips. And she walked to where Jamie had forced Jack to his knees. "This belongs to me." She said swiping the hat form his head and placing it back in its rightful place on her head. "And see to it that Jack Sparrow is bound and gagged and brought to my cabin." And with that she spun on her heal and vaulted onto the Nightmare.

Any way Jack Sparrow looked at it he had never been in a worse situation. And he had had seen some nasty scrapes. That time with the Barron of Ingham, for starters. And when his own men had mutinied against him. And then there was the whole island thing, and that had happened twice. But no matter how many scrapes he called to mind nothing even came close to being gagged and bound to a chair in Scarlet Chasseur's Cabin.

And this whole mess could have been avoided if he had just remembered to leave a note. Or take her with him. But that hadn't even crossed his mind at the time. It had seemed perfectly logical to sneak out the window in the middle of the night. But now, well hindsight was twenty, twenty.

Jack took a moment to look around Scarlet's cabin. It was very similar to the one aboard his Pearl. Well he supposed it was Scarlet's now. It was all done out of the same glossy cherry wood as the outside, intricate carvings of horses practically leapt from the walls. A large bed was set into the port side with heavy maroon curtains falling from the ceiling. A great table dominated most of the rest of the room maps and diagrams scattered it and one was being held open by a set of silver daggers Jack had given Scarlet himself on that memorable day in Nassau. Sea trunks where scattered about in no particular order, all of them showing signs of hard use. There was also a class case in which several bottles of very fine looking rum had been stored.

"Admiring me collection?" Said a voice from the door, Jack spun his head so fast he heard something snap. He hadn't even heard Scarlet come into the room.

"Mmmuph mmrumpht." Jack said through the gag.

"Hmm, I suppose I could take that off. After all I should probably give ye a chance to explain yourself before I do something rash like handing ye over to those fine, fine men at Port Royal." Scarlet drew another blade from the belt at her side. "Now hold still, I wouldn't want to cut that pretty face of yours."

Scarlet cut the cloth from his mouth and threw it away. She patted his check fondly then walked to the glass cabinet placing his, well her hat on the table as she went. Her leather high healed boots clomping as she went. She opened the door with the key around her neck, and Jack saw the glitter of another pendant.

Ah, he thought she still has it. That's interesting. Jack stretched his jaw. He hated being gagged, the rags pirates used where always so dirty and they tasted horrible.

"How 'bout a little liquid refreshment to get rid of the taste, love?" Jack drawled from his chair. Scarlet laughed a deep throaty chuckle that resonated around the cabin, and pulled a decanter of rum from the top shelf, and sloshed some into a glass. She then stalked over to Jack's chair and startled the one across from it.

"Ah, Jack where to start where to start. How 'bout with the night ye left me. Hmm?" Scarlet's coal rimmed, golden brown eyes glowed with a dangerous fire in the flickering lamp light. Her crown of red hair throwing glints of gold and orange out of its nest, only held at bay by the green bandana wrapped around her forehead. She took a dainty swig of the rum and swirled it tantalizingly around in its glass.

""Come on now love, just a sip?" Jack begged his eyes following the rum's process around the glass.

"Answer the question Jack." Scarlet scowled, slamming the glass down on the table. Jack winced as some of the rum splashed over the edge and onto the map.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Jack tried.

"A good idea? A good idea to leave me tied to that damn bed while ye sailed off, with my hat! On some hair brained search for your stupid ship?" Scarlet snapped.

"You liked being tied up love." Jack said giving his trade mark smirk. Then _whap._ Scarlet's hand whipped across Jack's face leaving a red print behind it.

"Damn you Jack!" She yelled. "We had some thing good did we not? You and me. For a year, a year we were happily married. Why did ye go chasing after that damn ship?" Scarlet pushed off of her chair and it fell over. She didn't stop to pick it up instead she paced. Back and forth in front of him her boots thudding on the wooden planks.

"I never meant to hurt you love." Jack murmured looking shamefaced. "But you knew how I was when you married me. I can't change who I be, love. It just aint in me."

"Aye that I know." Scarlet walked to the door and opened it. "Jamie!" She called. And almost immediately one of the men from the ship was there. "Jamie, see that Mr. Sparrow is given a room in our most comfortable brig."

The man Jamie hauled Jack over his shoulder and marched from the room with him. The last image of Scarlet was of her downing the rest of the glass of rum.

If Jack Sparrow was having a bad day then Captain James Norrington was in hell. All around him was chaos pistols where firing the clash of swords only broken by the occasional cry of a dying man. He threw up his saber crafted for him by the now pirate William Turner, it met the opposing bayonet of the black toothed buccaneer with a clang. James ripped the bayonet from his hands and buried his saber in the mans chest, then withdrew it with a squelch. Another pirate slammed a wooden club into his chest knocking the air from his lungs.

James let out a grunt and collapsed to his knees, only just managing to bring his sword up in time to block an over head swing from the same club. He used his elbow to jam the man's knee and delivered a stomach slash. The pirate doubled over clutching at his guts and fell to the ground.

James scrambled to his feet just in time to see Jared his first mate trying to hold off three of the scum at once. James dove into the fray slashing and cutting until Jared and he had killed all that posed a threat to them.

"Thanks." Jared panted.

"Later." James said as three more pirates took the place of the ones they had killed. One of them was an Indian girl with hair as black as night her eyes merciless and cold. James squared off with her. Circling each other predators stalking prey. James lunged whipping his sword up to stab her through the chest, the girl parried and slammed the hilt of her sword into his own. They struggled like that, each straining to keep their swords from moving an inch.

For a woman she was tall at least six feet, her head coming to James' nose. She was strong, he thought as she levered all of her body weight against him forcing him to take a step back.

"Surrender." She whispered huskily, her breath hot on his skin.

"Never." He panted back, and then she moved her sword quick as lightning sliding it past his own and ducking behind him and using her arms to yank him back so he was flush against her body, her sword pressed to his throat.

"Ye may care nothing for your own life Captain, but your mate's life now rests in your hands. Surrender now and we shall spare his life." She said against his ear turning him to face where Jared was being held a pistol jammed under his chin.

James dropped his sword.


End file.
